1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, a program and a recording medium for image processing.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an apparatus has been known which performs correction processing of moving images based on movement data between generated moving image frames. For example, disclosed below in Patent Document 1 is an apparatus which calculates movement data between a base image and a reference image, calculates a pixel value difference between images in respective matching blocks based on the movement data, determines a superposing ratio between the base image and the reference image in every block based on the pixel value difference, and performs superposing processing to obtain a composite image, and thereby sharper and hand shake-corrected images are provided.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-164857